On The Road to Happiness
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: Klaus took one of her petite hands into his, his eyes unable to meet hers. "My life was meaningless before I met you, and now… Now it scares me how everything has changed. You've put me on the road to happiness, and part of me wants to leave but my heart is telling me to stay." Piper smiled and rested her free hand on her growing bump. "Your heart is wise." Klaus/O.C
1. Exile

**On The Road to Happiness**

**Summary: **Klaus took one of her petite hands into his, his eyes unable to meet hers. "My life was meaningless before I met you, and now… Now it scares me how everything has changed. You've put me on the road to happiness, and part of me wants to leave but my heart is telling me to stay." Piper smiled and rested her free hand on her growing bump. "Your heart is wise."

**Exile **

* * *

It was dark, cold and wet. The rain hammered against the ground and bounced up again. Klaus ploughed on unaffected by the weather. He gritted his teeth as he left Mystic Falls behind; there was nothing left there for him. Caroline had Tyler; Rebekah had her own infatuations and friends… Well there were none there. He needed a new start and new people, people who wouldn't make his life a living nightmare.

* * *

He stood in the train station gazing at the timetable with wonder. He could go anywhere he wanted; he had the power to do so. Klaus just wanted a place where no one knew his face, his name or his story. It would be a new beginning, a new chapter in his long and complicated story. "Seattle… Seattle…" he murmured under his breath. A small smile appeared on his face, it was just the place he needed. With a swift turn he bumped into a young woman with golden curls. He heard the sound of black coffee hit white tile. A small gasp escaped from the woman's lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that someone was standing behind me." He watched her as she turned around, her white blouse stained.

"Well obviously not." She said calmly, taking a handkerchief from her pocket. She dabbed at the stain and sighed a little in frustration. She could feel his eyes burn into her. Slowly her eyes rose and met his. "Are you just going to watch me all day?" she smiled a little and shook her head, breaking the shy glance.

"I was just waiting for your forgiveness." Klaus chuckled and crossed his arms. It was the first time he enjoyed conversation with someone, even if the woman was a total stranger.

"You're forgiven. Go catch a train or something." Her words were quick as she looked up at him slowly, picking up the empty cup from the floor. As she walked past him she stared into his eyes. The feeling of being lost overcame her and she didn't know why. There was something mysterious about him and deep down she wanted to reveal it and learn his secrets.

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face. To get into someone's mind made him happy and dulled the anger he felt inside. Although, she had done the same thing he did, she left a mark on his mind and he could feel it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She reminded him of Caroline and the love he once had for her, but she was different and in a way more complex. Her eyes said one thing, but the tone in which she spoke gave a new meaning to her words. This young woman was like a trap, the more he thought about her, the deeper the nails dug into his memory.

* * *

The train stopped at the platform with a screech. People pushed past Klaus as the hurried onto the train. He stepped onto the carriage and clawed his way through the fussing people in search of a seat. Stepping over lying luggage was like an obstacle course. He glanced out the window quickly, taking a small step forward. Something caught his foot, a woman's bag. He tripped and held onto a small table by one of the seats.

"I am so sorry; I really should put that bag away." Klaus looked round at the young woman, ready to kill but softened at the sight of her. A pleased look crossed her face. "You know, when I said get a train, I didn't mean the same train as me."

Klaus sat on the free seat in front of her and kicked her bag under the table. "You know, I really should complain about you."

"I say one for one. You got me, and now I got you." She smiled and fiddled with a closed book that was rested in her hands.

"I see you changed your shirt." Klaus nodded towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't walk around with a huge stain. People would think badly of me." She shook her head a little and rested her head against the window. Her eyes fell shut and she sighed contently. "I can't wait to get home."

"Were you here for any particular reason?"

"I was here for a job interview. I was ready to just pack up my life in Seattle and just move to Virginia for that one job." She peeked at him through one eye. "And I didn't even get it."

"Such a shame." He bit his lip a little and leaned in closer. "Why didn't you get it? No outstanding qualities?" he teased her with a smirk and watched her laugh to herself.

"I had plenty of qualities… But apparently not the right ones." She sat up straight again and outstretched her hand towards him. "Seen as we're going to get well acquainted on this train journey, my name's Piper."

He slowly shook her hand, his eyes lighting up at touch of her warm skin. "Klaus."

"It's a pleasure." She nodded once, keeping her hand in his for a moment.

"It most certainly is." He let go of her hand and looked around the train with slight discontent. "I've always hated the train." He stated with a displeased tone. "Nothing good ever happens on the train."

"I feel like I should be offended." She took out a pair of glasses from her bag and placed them on the bridge of her nose. He fingers flicked through the pages of the novel until she found her place.

"Maybe this time is the exception." He looked at her book, occasionally meeting her glance.

"I think it is, unless you happen to spill more coffee on me." She shook her head a little and screwed up her face. "Then it wouldn't be very nice."

"I don't think that'll happen again." He smiled and glanced out of the window as the train began to move out of the station.

* * *

The two talked for hours like gossiping school girls treading on the topic of anything and everything that came into their mind. He knew where she worked and where she stayed in Virginia, and she heard about his siblings and his complicated family drama. Klaus told her as much as he could without giving away his secret and it was hard. There was something about her that made him want to confess everything and bare his soul in front of her. When the train finally stopped he looked around in confusion.

"We're here already?" Klaus glanced at the standing passengers. Slowly Piper got onto her feet and grabbed her bag from under the table.

"Yeah, time passed really quickly, didn't it?" she seemed slightly displeased but smiled. "I enjoyed our little talk. You really lifted my spirits."

"And you to me" he scratched the back of his neck and walked behind her as they made their way to the exit. "Perhaps sometime we can meet for coffee. You're the only friend I have in Seattle."

"I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about that." She glanced at him with a small smile and chewed on her lip as she thought. "But sometimes I like to get away from life and usually hide out at Café Lamont." She stepped onto the platform and turned to him. "But you didn't hear that from me."

He chuckled and shook his head, his hands finding place in his pockets. "I won't utter a word."

"I guess this is where we part ways." She glanced behind her and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Hopefully we run into each other again."

Klaus nodded in agreement. "I wish you the best." He watched her as she walked away, disappearing into the swarm of people. A smile appeared on his face and he couldn't help but look at the ground. This girl was truly special.


	2. Freedom

**On The Road to Happiness**

**Summary: **Klaus took one of her petite hands into his, his eyes unable to meet hers. "My life was meaningless before I met you, and now… Now it scares me how everything has changed. You've put me on the road to happiness, and part of me wants to leave but my heart is telling me to stay." Piper smiled and rested her free hand on her growing bump. "Your heart is wise."

**Freedom**

* * *

The streets were crowded, full of life and different. Klaus especially liked the fact that it was different from the dull town of Mystic Falls. A change of atmosphere couldn't do him any harm; it would do him the world of good. He already started his move off on a high note and nothing could bring him down.

Renting a property was easy for him, particularly here. With the many apartments on the market and landlords ready to be compelled, he could have anywhere he wanted.

"You will let me move into this suite this moment and when others come asking to see the place, tell them it's off the market." Klaus stared into the small man's eyes. The man nodded in agreement and gave into the compulsion. A smile twitched on Klaus' face. "Good, then we have no trouble here." He took a wad of cash from his back pocket and began to count out the first payment for the rent. "Here," he placed it in the man's hand, "keep the change."

He watched the landlord walk away before slamming the door of his new home. It needed work, but he was willing to work on it. He needed furniture but it was on its way. For the first time he had freedom to do what he wanted without judgement, and he had no idea what to do with it. He was incredibly lonely and was beginning to feel thirsty.

* * *

He returned to the streets, searching for that one person that could make his mouth water. After shoving his hands into his pockets he pushed through the swarm and kept his head down. To him it felt like he had trailed around the streets for hours, but it wasn't even close to that. He only let himself bring his mood down. The crowd was too much for him, he could take it any longer.

Klaus made a swift exit into an alley and pressed his back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Was he crazy to miss Mystic Falls or would this city grow on him?

At the end of the alleyway, the side door to a bar opened. The woman from the station, Piper, emerged from the dark with a hulking man behind her. He was wide, tall and looked angry.

* * *

"Why did you come back here? Did you think you could just waltz in here?" the man let go of Piper's arm.

"All I want is my things." Klaus' head lifted at the sound of her voice. He looked at her and studied her sad face. "I don't want any trouble."

"Coming back here was obviously going to cause trouble, for you."

"My life is here, okay?" she crossed her arms and bit her lip. "I have nothing anywhere else."

"That's not my problem anymore." He turned to leave but she held onto his arm with everything she had.

"You can turn your back on me, but it doesn't mean I'm going to go anywhere. Not until I get what I want… What I need." Her eyes twinkled with desperation as she pleaded with him. The man looked away from her as he took the couple of steps back to the car. She followed him up to the step before the top.

"For what it's worth, you've got nothing worth keeping." He pushed her off his arm, off the steps and into a puddle, covering her in mud and soaking her to the skin.

* * *

The thought of leaving Piper crying in an alley didn't cross his mind; Klaus was by her side in a matter of moments, offering her a hand to help her up. She took his hand and smiled up at him sadly.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" he looked her over and returned to her eyes.

"No, just cold, wet…" she sniffed and tried to stop her tears.

Slowly Klaus reached out; touching her face hesitantly he dried her tears. "I'll walk you home."

She nodded a little and wiped her dirty hands on her trousers. "It's just down the street."

He followed her to her hotel room in silence. It was big but unkempt and poorly lit; the complete opposite of what he imagined her lifestyle to be like. She had got herself into a mess and it had something to do with the man she was with. He took a seat on the sofa and waited for her to come out of the bedroom.

* * *

When she did come out, Klaus was waiting for her, a comforting smile on his face. She looked at him, playing with her hands as she took the seat beside him. Piper couldn't look at him without blushing. There was nothing worse than being humiliated in front of people. Especially a stranger.

"About what you saw…" Piper shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest like it was about to break through her bones. Klaus could hear it; he could feel her anxiety ripple through the air.

"There's no need to explain. Are you in trouble?" he watched her expressions carefully. He couldn't understand why he cared so much. He only met her. Piper was nothing to him.

"No, I don't owe money or anything like that." Piper glanced at him quickly. "That guy… Brett, he's my ex. He has all my things. Well most of them. All I have is a bag full of clothes and some money."

"Do you want me to have a little chat with him?" Klaus leaned in a little and smiled.

Piper looked at him and giggled quietly. "No, no. He'll give them back eventually." Her hand found the back of her neck. "You know, I'm so embarrassed after what happened."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I got pushed on my ass into some mud and water after being so arrogant with you on the train." She shook her head a little. "It's a fall from grace."

Klaus chuckled and clasped his hands together. "I wouldn't think too much of it. I'm just glad you're alright." He became more serious, he wanted to fix her problem and he knew he could, but Klaus wouldn't do anything without her permission, it wasn't his way anymore. "Let me do something about Brett. I can get your stuff back."

"Will you hurt him?" she looked at him. Piper was oblivious to what he was, what he could do.

"I won't make that promise." He teased with a smirk, but he could see that she wasn't impressed.

"Klaus don't hurt him."

"Okay I promise I won't hurt him, but if he throws a punch I'll take him out."

She nodded a little and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I just can't handle this anymore. You know, sometimes I feel like I should just run back to him just so I can have some stability back in my life."

"You know you're better than that." He watched her shrug and looked away from her for a moment. "You know what? Anytime you feel like that, call me." He took a piece of scrap paper from his pocket and scribbled down his number. "Any day or any night." He put it in her hand and smiled comfortingly at her.

"Where are you going?" she looked up at him, a hint of disappointment on her face.

"I'm going to get your things back." Klaus gave her one more smile before leaving her hotel room. Getting her things back was going to be a piece of cake.


	3. Friendship

**On The Road to Happiness**

**Summary: **Klaus took one of her petite hands into his, his eyes unable to meet hers. "My life was meaningless before I met you, and now… Now it scares me how everything has changed. You've put me on the road to happiness, and part of me wants to leave but my heart is telling me to stay." Piper smiled and rested her free hand on her growing bump. "Your heart is wise."

**Friendship**

* * *

Klaus eyed up the bar he had previously stood by. It seemed to be empty, but he could hear Bret's heart beating inside. He walked into the bar and looked at the overturned chairs that sat on the table.

"Sorry buddy, we're closed." Bret glanced at him as he put away some of the glasses.

"That's fine; I don't want to buy anything." Klaus leant on the bar and looked at Bret. "I believe you know my friend Piper."

Bret watched him with raised eyebrows. He was confused, angry. Klaus could hear his heartbeat quicken. "Did she send you here?" He shook his head a little and pointed at Klaus. "She's not as innocent as she makes herself out to be."

"How about you give me her things and I'll make sure they get to her?" he suggested with a small smile. He tried to seem as friendly as he could, but alliances would get him nowhere with Bret.

"How about I get the rent I'm owed then she can get her things back?" Bret leaned in closer, getting in Klaus' face. He wasn't intimidated, as far as he was concerned, Klaus was like any other man that walked into the bar, and he feared no one. But Klaus wasn't like other men.

"Is this about the money, or are you still in love with her?"

"In love with her?" Bret laughed a little and shook his head. "She was only good for one thing, if you know what I mean."

* * *

Klaus clenched his jaw and grabbed Bret by his shirt and pulled him close. He wanted to kill him but he remembered the promise he made not to hurt him. He growled a little and pushed him back. "You need to learn respect." Klaus began to compel Bret as he gritted his teeth. "You will return Piper's things to her and you will treat her with the utmost respect or I will have your head." He watched Bret nod before letting him go. "Don't have her coming to me in tears." He watched him for a short moment and shook his head. "Forget that we had this conversation."

Before Bret could realise what was going on, Klaus was gone. He stood in the bar alone and unaware of what had happened. The last thing he could remember was standing behind the bar, tidying. And now he was in the middle of the room wanting to talk to Piper. "What the hell is going on?" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his now throbbing head.

* * *

There was a knock on Piper's door during the early hours of the morning. She squinted as she turned on the light in the hallway. Her footsteps lightly thudded against the wooden floor as she walked towards the door, tying the tie on her robe.

She opened the door to see Bret standing there with a small smile on his face. He had a small bouquet of white and pink flowers in his hand. "What are you doing here?" Piper was sceptical and uneasy. She didn't know why he was here or what had struck a sudden interest in her forgiveness within him.

"I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry, you can have your things back." He glanced down at his hand and held the flowers out towards her. "I got you these as a 'please forgive me' present."

Piper looked at the flowers with a smile. He was like the Bret she fell in love with, the kind and thoughtful Bret that used to give her that warm feeling inside. "Thanks." She turned to set the flowers down, and when she turned back, Bret was starting to walk down the hallway of her apartment building. She walked into the hallway and called out his name. He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to come inside for some coffee?"

A soft smirk crossed his face as he nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

Klaus' phone vibrated on his bedside table, waking him up. He glanced over at it and picked it up. Piper was calling him. Klaus jumped out of bed and answered the phone quickly, panicked that she might hang up. "Piper, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Klaus… I didn't wake you did I?"

"Of course not," he chuckled quietly and paced around his room, throwing back the curtains, "is everything alright? You sound a little frantic."

"Quite the opposite," there was a short pause which caused Klaus' heart to drop before he even heard her next statement, "Bret and I are back together."

* * *

Klaus stared at the wall as he tried to comprehend what she had said. She took him back after everything he did to her? He swallowed back his sorrow and pressed his phone to his chest as he let out a sad sigh. He quickly put his phone back to his ear and tried to sound as happy as he could be. "That's great; it's what you wanted, right?"

"I thought I didn't… I actually thought that I was over him when I met you but seeing him when he's not being a douche, seeing how he used to be made me realise that I wasn't over him."

"Well as long as you're happy and he doesn't hurt you again, then we won't have a problem." Klaus was thankful that he wasn't standing in front of her as he'd have to smile, but there was no way he was able to smile while thinking of Bret and Piper being a couple again.

"Thank you Klaus, you know I'm really happy that you're so accepting especially after what you saw." She laughed a little nervously.

"I'm just going to be a supportive friend, okay? Doesn't mean I like the idea of you two being together. But if it makes you happy, who am I to stop it? You know?"

"I understand, listen I have to go. Can I see you sometime?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon." He hung up almost instantly and threw his phone onto his bed in frustration. Now he had no idea what to do with himself. The only thing he wanted to do was drink blood and then alcohol and then repeat the cycle. It's what he would do. Maybe if he was drunk and full of blood he would be happier with himself and his situation.

* * *

Piper felt Bret's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into an embrace and a kiss to her cheek. She tried to smile but she was worried about Klaus. He seemed upset. She didn't want to lose his friendship.

"Is everything okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Bret pulled away a little but felt Piper hold him in place.

"No second thoughts, but I'm worried."

"About…?"

"My friend, he just doesn't seem like himself." She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Bret kissed her forehead and let her go.

She moved towards the counters and rested her back on them, glancing at Bret. "Hey, just out of interest… Did anyone go to see you yesterday; you know to convince you to come and talk to me?"

Bret thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not from what I can remember, why?"

"Just wondering." She smiled a little at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I thought that maybe someone came and convinced you to see me."

"You'll be proud to know I did it all by myself," he glanced at the time and kissed her cheek, "I've got to head off, get to work and all. I'll call you later, alright?"

Piper nodded at him and watched him leave. Did Klaus talk to Bret, or did he actually have the heart to come back to her?


End file.
